ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Banjo the Woodpile Cat (TV series)
Banjo the Woodpile Cat, also known as The New Adventures of Banjo the Woodpile Cat, is an upcoming TV series based on the film. Coming soon in 2019 or 2020's (20, 21, 22, or 23). (Any ideas about the channel, Netflix, or something) Synopsis Taking place in 1945, after the events of Banjo the Woodpile Cat, this show follows the traditional slice-of-life sitcom story of Banjo, his family, friends, and owners. While Banjo tries to help Crazy Legs and Zazu get used to the farm life, Lorenzo Popham, the brother of Lazlo Popham, and his nasty pets, Flap the Siamese Cat and Jack the Pitbull, try to cause trouble around Payson. Characters Main Characters Banjo's Family * Kath Soucie as Banjo * E.G. Daily and Nancy Carthwright as Emily and Jean * Paula Tiso as Amber * Dan Gilvezan as Rusty * Tom Hanks as Mr. Jones * Tress McNeill as Mrs. Jones * Tara Strong as Penelope Jones * ??? as Tundra Banjo's Neighbors * Eddie Murphy as Crazy Legs * Ernie Hudson as Louie Turner, the Owner of Crazy Legs * Monie Mon as Zazu * ???? As Marina and Cleo * Johnny Yong Bosch as William (Billy) Notthingham, Penelope's best friend and Zazu's owner * ???? As Luther Notthingham, Billy's older brother and Marina's owner * ???? As Susanna Notthingham, Billy's little sister and Cleo's owner * Jeffrey Tambor as Sir Rudolph Notthingham, Billy's father * ???? As Lady Iris Notthingham, Billy's motherowner Recurring * Danny Cooksey as Lorenzo Popham *Barbara Goodson as Flap *Stephen Fry as Jack Guest * Ann Beasley as Macy the White Mouse *Rowan Atkinson as Rowland the butler Episodes Season 1 # Soldier of Misfortune - Banjo pretends that he’s a soldier in the Great War, which is making his family uneasy... # Banjo and the Bonnet - On Mother's Day, Banjo finds an old bonnet while trying to find a gift for Amber. # Rat a Tat Cat - Banjo volunteers to sing for a concert when Crazy Legs comes down with a cold. # Barnacle Banjo the Sailor - Mr. Jones rents a boat for the trip around the lake and Banjo tries to help him and Rusty catch a fish. # The Maltese Kitten - Banjo daydreams that he is a movie star after watching a mystery movie. # Of Mice and Banjo - Banjo befriends a little white mouse and tries to hide her from his father. # Cat-napping - Flap and Jack kidnapped Banjo and Tundra and the two kittens plot for their escape. # Three Little Cats - Banjo retells his version of the Three Little Pigs # Cats-up and Mustard - Banjo imagines about being a chef in TV. # Strumming Banjo - Banjo decides to take up music lessons. # Take Meow to the Ballgame - Banjo attends a ball game with Penelope and Billy. # Whiskers the Cat Burglar - Banjo, Emily, Tundra, and Jean try to solve a mysterious string of stolen cat toys. # Banjo Gets the Bird - Banjo becomes jealous when his family pays more attention to Pauline, a new parrot Mrs. Jones is pet-sitting. Season 2 #Pure Medieval - A Medieval Fair comes to Payson, and Banjo’s family is in on the fun. # Easel as Pie - Banjo mistakes a painting of a pie as the real thing and tries to make a recreation of the artwork. # The Cat Dog - Banjo meets a puppy who thinks he's a cat. #Banjo's Barbershop Quartet - Banjo, Tundra, Emily, and Jean try to audition for a contest. #The Missing Cat - During a camping trip, Banjo Gets lost. #Stocks and Banjo - Mr. Jones accidentally takes Banjo with him to the bank. #Cloudy with a Chance of Banjo - When Banjo overhears from Mrs. Jones that it's "raining cats and dogs", Banjo thinks that they are cats and dogs falling from the sky and makes a makeshift trampoline. #Banjo the Butterfly Cat - Banjo imagines that he is a half-butterfly, half-cat creature #The Island of Dr. O'Noe - Banjo and Tundra are abducted by a mad scientist and Crazy Legs sets out to rescue them. #Back-Stage Banjo - Banjo wanders off to a stageplay and is accidentally casted as a protagonist of the play. #Quarterback Banjo - Banjo imagines that he's a football player #The Pied Plunderer of Payson - Lorenzo Popham plays hypnotic music in order to get rid of Banjo and Crazy Legs as the two cats try to fight the music. #Kitten of the Year - Banjo is nominated by the mayor of Payson as kitten of the year. Season 3 # Banjo of the Jungle - Banjo pretends he's a feral cat, much to Mr. Jones' annoyance. # HMS Banjo - Banjo and the others do their version of HMS Pinafore # The Case of Cat Scratch Fever - # The Bad Luck - Banjo # (?) # Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Adventure Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television series based on films Category:Animation Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Sitcom Category:Slice of life Category:Slice of Life